Fleur de Lys
by Daelyaa
Summary: C'était une tradition, depuis leur première année il lui offrait une fleur de lys pour son anniversaire, et même après la mort de Lily, il continua. Et un soir de Noël, Granger vint frapper à la porte de ses appartements, pour lui offrir le plus beau cadeau qu'il ait jamais eu. OS


Bonjour, bonjour

Petit OS que j'ai écrit il y a un moment et que j'ai envie de publier.

 **Bonne Lecture !**

* * *

Fleur de Lys

C'était comme une tradition, à chacun de ses anniversaires, il lui offrait une fleur de lys, c'était tout, une seule et Lily en était plus que ravie. Il se souvenait de la première fois qu'il lui avait offert ça, c'était pendant leur 1ère année...

 _«Flash Back_

 _Le 30 janvier 1972, dans le parc de Poudlard._

 _Severus était allongé sur la neige, à l'ombre d'un arbre, Lily à coté de lui, sa jolie petite fleur lui parlait de ce crétin congénitale de Potter et de ses trois acolytes, mentionnant les bêtises qu'ils avaient fait depuis la rentrée. Il ne l'écoutait pas vraiment, il n'avait rien à faire de cet abruti de Potter, mais sa voix était le plus doux son qui pouvait arriver à ses oreilles, donc il la laissait parler._

 _Il tourna la tête vers elle et regarda ses beaux yeux émeraude dans lesquels il se perdait souvent._

 _Qu'est ce qu'elle était belle sa Lily, la plus belle fille qu'il ait jamais vu._

 _Et aujourd'hui c'était son anniversaire. Il soupira, il n'avait pas de cadeau pour elle, alors qu'elle lui avait offert un super livre pour le sien._

 _Il se sentait nul, il aurait voulu lui offrir quelque chose, mais il était trop pauvre pour et ça l'énervait. Il fallait qu'il trouve quelque chose, une alternative, mais il lui fallait un cadeau pour Lily._

 _Heureusement pour lui, une amie de Lily arriva et l'appela. La jolie rousse se leva et lui dit de sa voix mélodieuse._

 _-Je suis désolée, je dois y aller, à plus tard._

 _-A plus tard petite fleur._

 _Elle lui sourit et s'en alla alors que Severus avait un éclair de génie ''Petite fleur ! C'est ça qu'il me faut !''._

 _Quand Lily fut assez loin, il se leva, épousseta la neige sur ses vêtements avant de se mettre à la recherche de **la** fleur qu'il lui fallait, et avec toutes celles qu'il y avait dans le parc, il trouverait bien. _

_Et il trouva, au bout de 20 minutes de recherche il tomba sur une magnifique fleur de lys. Il la cueillit précautionneusement et jeta un sort dessus pour qu'elle ne fane pas._

 _Ensuite, il se mit à la recherche de Lily, la fleur dans sa poche intérieure._

 _Sauf qu'en chemin, il croisa les quatre personne qu'il haïssait le plus dans ce collège ; autrement dit James Potter, Sirius Black, Rémus Lupin et Peter Pettigrow. Les deux premiers le regardaient avec leurs habituels sourires malfaisants, baguette en main pour Potter._

 _-Eh Servilus !_

 _-Potter..._

 _-Exactement, tu es quand même assez intelligent pour me reconnaître._

 _-Comment pourrais-je ne pas reconnaître un petit connard arrogant comme toi._

 _-Tu crois vraiment pouvoir m'insulter Rogue ? Expelliarmus !_

 _La baguette de Severus lui échappa et arriva dans la main de Potter avant que :_

 _-Potter ! Laisse le tranquille !_

 _-Evans, quelle bonne surprise ! Tu es très en beauté aujourd'hui._

 _-Ferme là et rend lui sa baguette._

 _-Non._

 _-Non ? Demanda Lily en croisant les bras sous sa poitrine. Si tu vas lui rendre._

 _-Je n'en aipas spécialement envie._

 _-Et bien moi si. Dit la rousse en s'approchant de Potter et lui prenant la baguette de Severus des mains._

 _Elle la jeta à son propriétaire qui la remercia avant de donner un bonne gifle à Potter._

 _-Tu arrêtes de l'embêter, compris ?_

 _-On verra ça. Marmonna Potter avant de s'en aller avec ses acolytes._

 _Lily se tourna vers son meilleur ami et lui sourit._

 _-Quel imbécile celui ça !_

 _-D'accord avec toi._

 _Ils se sourirent et Lily dit :_

 _-Je ne sais pas ce qu'il a contre toi, vraiment._

 _-Si tu crois que moi je le sais. Soupira Severus. Mais bon, oublions ce débile 5 minutes, j'ai un petit cadeau pour toi._

 _-Oh, c'est quoi ?_

 _-C'est pas grand chose, mais..._

 _-Peut importe ce que ce soit, ça me fera plaisir, c'est l'intention qui compte._

 _-Mais quand même._

 _-Sev, je sais que tu n'as pas les moyens de m'acheter quelque chose de coûteux, et franchement je m'en fiche._

 _Il sourit, Lily était vraiment parfaite. Il sortit la fleur de sa poche et lui tendit._

 _-Tiens, je l'ai vu et j'ai pensé à toi, vu que c'est une fleur de lys, en rapport à ton prénom..._

 _-C'est super Severus, tu es adorable._

 _Elle se suréleva sur la pointe des pieds et l'embrassa sur la joue alors qu'il prenait une couleur cramoisie qui ne lui allait vraiment pas._

 _Fin du Flash Back»_

Et c'est comme ça que ça avait commencé, et ça avait continué, tous les ans, jusqu'à sa mort, et même après, chaque 30 janvier, il allait sur la tombe de Lily et y déposait une fleur de lys, et vraiment une jamais plus, et retirait celle de l'année précédente, Lily ne devant pas avoir plus d'une fleur dans leur tradition.

Derrière vous écran vous trouvez peut être cela stupide, mais pour lui, donner une fleur de lys à Lily à chacun de ses anniversaire était symbolique, une petit tradition qui lui tenait à cœur, et il savait qu'il s'en voudrait et qu'il aurait l'impression de la trahir si il ne le faisait pas, et il ne voulait pas la trahir, pas encore.

Mais aujourd'hui, nous n'étions pas le 30 janvier, mais le 24 décembre, oui, le jour de noël, et Severus était seul, comme tout le temps quand il n'était pas obligé de se civiliser pour les cours.

Il allait encore passer un noël seul, dans ses appartement, à broyer du noir et à se bourrer, probablement, comme tous les ans.

Oh bien sûr il pourrait aller à la Grande Salle, festoyer avec les élèves et les autres professeur, mais il verrait le Trio d'Or, Potter et ses yeux verts, Weasley et ses cheveux et Hermione et son intelligence, Lily partagée en trois personnes quoi, et ça, il ne le supportait pas, alors il restait chez lui, avec sa solitude et sa bouteille de Whisky.

Et une photo de Lily. Et une autre photo de Lily. Et tout un album de photos de Lily. Et une bouteille du parfum qu'utilisait Lily.

Oui, il faisait pitié, et croyez moi, il se faisait pitié à lui même, mais il était vraiment en maque de Lily.

Et pourtant... ça faisait 16 ans, il devrait être passé à autre chose mais non, la vue du corps inanimé de Lily, ses yeux d'habitude si brillants vides et ternes et une expression de peur au visage. Jamais cette vue ne s'enlèverait de sa mémoire, elle resterait, comme un cauchemar et le hanterait jusqu'à la fin de ses jours.

Il fut sortit de sa rêverie par des coups à sa porte, qui était l'inconscient qui osait venir le déranger chez lui en pleine nuit le soir de noël.

Il se leva du fauteuil dans lequel il était assit et ouvrit la porte... Pour tomber sur Granger !

Il eut l'idée de lui refermer la porte au nez mais préféra savoir le but de sa venue, après tout, elle était une Gryffondor, seule en territoire Serpentard un soir de fête où les élèves allaient probablement boire jusqu'à l'ivresse, c'est qu'elle avait une bonne raison.

Il demanda de sa voix la plus froide.

-Que voulez vous Granger ?

-Je... Je voulais...

-Très éloquent, vous avez perdu votre langue ?

La brune rougit et répondit.

-Non... En fait... Je... Je savais que je vous trouverais ici et...

-Et ?

-Je voulais vous offrir un cadeau.

-Un cadeau ?

Elle rougit encore plus.

-Oui, pour Noël, je trouve ça triste que vous le passiez tout seul, alors... j'ai voulu vous faire un cadeau.

-Ce n'est pas une idée de Potter ou Weasley pour me ridiculiser ?

-Oh non, Ron et Harry n'aurait jamais pensé à quelque chose comme ça, en fait, il ne savent même pas que je suis là.

-Vous vous évadez, ils vont vont chercher.

-Ce n'est pas grave, je voulait vraiment vous offrir un cadeau.

-Et qu'est ce donc ?

-Ca.

En disant cela, Hermione tendit sa main -qu'elle cachait dans son dos- à Rogue, et il vit que dedans, il y avait une fleur de lys.

Son regard s'alluma, comme celui d'un enfant dans un magasin de jouet et Hermione trouva très perturbant de voir tant d'émotion dans les yeux de Rogue.

Rogue qui tendit la main et prit la fleur avant de dire, sa voix remplie d'une gratitude et peut être même d'un plaisir, qu'Hermione ne lui connaissait pas.

-Merci beaucoup Granger, c'est le plus beau cadeau que je reçoit de toute ma vie.

Hermione rougit encore plus et bredouilla :

-Oh, et bien... Je sais que vous étiez proche de Mme Potter avant qu'elle ne meurt et... Enfin... Avec son prénom... J'ai eut l'idée de ça...

-Et bien vous avez eut une merveilleuse idée, vous ne pouvez savoir ce que cette fleur représente à mes yeux. Merci.

La brune était vraiment perturbée, Rogue lui avait dit ''merci'' deux fois, et lui avait même fait un compliment, ça devait vraiment lui faire très plaisir.

-Au revoir professeur, joyeux noël.

-Joyeux noël Granger.

Oui, vraiment étrange.

Hermione tourna le dos, des questions plein la tête; d'accord, Rogue était ami avec la mère d'Harry et cette fleur était comme un souvenir d'elle, un hommage mais quand même, il avait l'air vraiment heureux de ça.

Severus, lui, était rentré dans ses appartement en contemplant la fleur; il en avait offert des tas à Lily, mais il ne les avait jamais eut dans les mains plus d'un quart d'heure alors que là, il l'avait pour lui tout seule, cette fleur qui porte le nom de sa bien aimée.

Mais voir ce lys lui faisait aussi beaucoup de mal, parce que c'était la fleur de son rituel avec Lily, rituel qui avait désormais lieu sur la tombe de celle ci, la fleur lui renvoyait la mort de Lily en pleine figure et c'était douloureux.

Il se laissa tomber dans son fauteuil et mit a fleur dans un vas, des larmes plein les yeux avant de pleurer doucement, souffrir en silence comme il le faisait depuis des années et penser à son bel amour qui a quitté ce monde trop tôt, sa petite fleur à lui, sa fleur de lys.

* * *

Voila, il est toute petit mais c'est pas grave, je voulais quand même écrire quelque chose autour de la fleur de lys.

Bizzz Daelyaa


End file.
